total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is a 2006 American street racing action film directed by Justin Lin, produced by Neal H. Moritz, and written by Chris Morgan. It is the third installment in The Fast and the Furious film series. The film stars Lucas Black, Bow Wow, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang, and Leonardo Nam. It was shot in Tokyo, and parts of Los Angeles, the latter often covered with props and lights to create the illusion of the Tokyo style. While Paul Walker and the rest of the actors from the previous films are not in the film, Vin Diesel reprises his role as Dominic Toretto in a cameo at the end of the film, in a 1970 Plymouth Satellite with Roadrunner and GTX trim appearance. Plot In Arizona, 17-year old high school students Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) and Clay (Zachery Ty Bryan) race their cars to win Clay's girlfriend Cindy. During a high speed turn the pair both crash; Clay's affluent family sees him escape punishment, but Sean's numerous past criminal activities causes his mother to send him to be with his father in Tokyo. At his new school, Sean meets a fellow American named Twinkie (Bow Wow). Twinkie introduces Sean to Tokyo's drift racing scene. Sean has a confrontation with Takashi (Brian Tee) – also known as "Drift King" or DK – over Sean talking to DK's girlfriend Neela (Nathalie Kelley), resulting in DK challenging Sean to a race. DK's friend Han Seoul-Oh (Sung Kang) lends Sean a car for the race. DK easily beats Sean due to his inexperience at drifting, and Sean wrecks Han's car. The following day, Han tells Sean that he must work for him as payment for the damaged car. Sean and Han become friends, with Han teaching Sean how to drift and lending him another car for future races. Han explains that he is helping Sean because Sean is the only person willing to stand up to DK. Sean later moves in with Han and soon masters drifting, gaining some reputation after defeating DK's right-hand man, Morimoto. Sean soon asks Neela out on a date, and learns that after her mother died she moved in with DK's grandparents resulting in her hooking up with DK. DK beats up Sean the next day, telling him to stay away from Neela; Neela leaves DK and moves in with Sean and Han. DK's uncle Kamata (Sonny Chiba), a high-ranking member of the local yakuza, informs DK that the business is not meeting expectations, and DK realizes that Han has been stealing from him. DK and Morimoto confront Han, Sean, and Neela about the thefts. Twinkie causes a distraction allowing Han, Sean and Neela to flee, pursued at high speed by Morimoto and DK; Morimoto crashes his car and is killed, and Han dies when his vehicle explodes after being hit by another car. Sean and Neela escape to Sean's father's home, followed by DK. Neela leaves with DK to avoid a fight, and Sean's father demands that Sean return to the United States; Sean insists on staying. Sean returns the stolen money to Kamata and proposes a race against DK to determine who will leave Tokyo. Kamata agrees and sets the race take place on DK's mountain. The next day, Sean finds that the police have confiscated all of Han's cars. Sean and Han's friends build a new car using Sean's father's old car and the engine from Han's beat-up car. On the mountain, crowds gather to see the race; Kamata arrives with Neela. After the race starts, DK takes the lead, but Sean's training allows him to equal DK. DK resorts to ramming Sean's car, eventually missing and driving off the mountain while Sean crosses the finish line. Kamata keeps his word and lets Sean remain in Tokyo. Months later, Sean, now Drift King, receives a race challenge from an old friend of Han's, Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel). Cast *Lucas Black as Sean Boswell, a 17 year old social outcast interested in illegal street racing. *Sung Kang as Han, Takashi's business partner (and old friend of Dominic Toretto) who becomes friends with Sean and teaches him how to drift. *Bow Wow as Twinkie. He is Sean's first friend who he meets in Tokyo and who sells hustled American goods to classmates and introduces Sean to drifting. *Nathalie Kelley as Neela, an Australian who is Takashi's girlfriend, but later on falls for Sean. *Brian Tee as Takashi/"Drift King"/DK who is the illegal street racing champion prepared to humiliate Sean. *Leonardo Nam as Morimoto, Takashi's closest friend and right hand man. *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Boswell, Sean's dad who works as a naval officer. *Zachery Ty Bryan as Clay, the football quarterback of Sean's school whom Sean challenges at the beginning of the film. *Nikki Griffin as Cindy, Clay's girlfriend, who suggests that Clay and Sean compete to win her. *Jason Tobin as Earl, one of Han's friends. *Keiko Kitagawa as Reiko, Earl's friend. *Lynda Boyd as Ms. Boswell, Sean's mom, who, fed up with moving her and Sean around, sends him to Tokyo, to live with his dad. *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto, who makes an uncredited cameo appearance at the end of the film. *Lee Black as the young sheriff's deputy.3 *Sonny Chiba as Kamata, who is the oyabun (family boss) of Yakuza, Takashi's uncle. Category:Films Category:2006 release Category:The Fast and the Furious series Category:Vin Diesel films